


FrostIron Mermaid Au

by jordimeryle



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a mermaid who follows Tony's boat around and sneaks looks at him all the time. Tony sort of knows he's there, but doesn't pay any mind.<br/>Tony's ship docks and he finds some "ladies" to have a night with while Loki's waiting by the docks. He sees them and loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostIron Mermaid Au

He had been following the ship for days now, stealing glances at what it held. Nothing of value, as far as he could tell, but that’s not what kept him coming back. No, it was a man. Muscular and strong with a masculine arrogance about him and black inkings along his spine. This is what kept Loki coming back every morning, swimming as fast as he could with his tattered tail. This is what kept him there. That man, the one the crew called “Tony” and sometimes “Anthony” when they teased. On warm evenings, Tony would venture out on the deck, rum in hand, and lean over the side of the boat. Loki loved those nights. He’d watch the bearded man drink his fill and scan the starry skies with deep brown eyes, letting the cool sea breeze ruffle his hair. Loki wanted so much to make himself known, to receive the attention he craved from this strange man with legs.  
Not being able to wait any longer, Loki began to pull himself up the side of the vast boat but froze when heavy footfalls sounded closer and closer. From where he clung, he saw a tall blonde man approach Tony and clasp a hand on his shoulder, laughing, obviously a bit drunk.  
“Out here again, I see.” The man laughed as Tony turned, finishing his drink. “It can be dangerous you know.”  
“So I’ve heard.” Tony’s voice is thick with sarcasm.  
“The sirens will lure you to the open sea. Drown your ass.” he laughs.  
“You believe that bullshit, Jarvis?”  
“And you don’t?”  
Tony rolls his eyes, tipping his glass to his mouth, crunching the ice left from his rum.  
“Then let’s go inside.” Tony said, putting a hand on the man’s back and walking away, giving Loki the chance to pull himself up and poke his head over the side to see Tony.  
“Celebrate.” He clapped the hand on his friend’s back. “Tomorrow we’ll dock. That’s when the real fun begins.”  
Loki watched them walk through the Captain’s Quarters door, the blonde man vanishing first.  
“Anthony” Loki said to himself, not aware that the man’s name left his lips. Tony stiffened and began to turn towards the sound of Loki’s voice. Loki panicked and dove for the water below, staying under as Tony looked over the side of the boat into the water. Tony shook his head and looked at his rum glass as if it was to blame, turned, and headed into the Captain’s Quarters.  
Loki’s heart pounded in his ears. Too close. That was too close. If he had stayed put, though, would Tony had taken an interest in him, this half man half fish? Or be scared? Loki wasn’t sure which was worse. For he had heard of the stories. Of how mer-people were captured and dissected for “science” and human curiosity.  
He took a deep breath and dove under the water, swimming away from Tony’s ship for the evening, no doubt coming back at sun up.  
-  
With the first rays of sunlight, Loki was up and racing towards the ship. When he finally caught up, the anchor was already dropped and the crew was exiting to the harbor. Tony was the last to leave, looking over the boat a few times before continuing on with his crew.  
Loki watched him walk, watched his hips sway with every step. He wanted to steady those rocking hips, make them-  
No.  
That sort of thing didn’t happen.  
It wasn’t done.  
And yet, Loki wondered what would happen if he made himself known…  
“Anthony!” He called and ducked under the dock, peeking over the edge. Tony turned around, caught off guard. He looked this way and that, turning in a near circle to see who had called him. Loki stayed hidden. Tony shook his head and looked at the flask in his hand, slipping it quickly into his boot and continuing on.  
Loki smiled at himself, at his bravery. He followed Tony’s movements, swimming along the coast until he Tony slipped out of sight.  
-  
For hours, Loki stayed by the ship, mustering the courage to make his presence known to Anthony once he returned from this “dock”.  
A crossed his arms and slumped his scaled back against the ships hard exterior with a soft sigh. Why he had stayed here for so long, not even knowing when Tony would come back or even if he’d want to see such a creature as he, was a complete mystery to Loki.   
At long last,just as the sun was setting in the sky, he heard footfalls near the ship and peeked around so see Tony bounding forward, a barrel thrown over his shoulder. Loki’s heart jumped out of his chest and he slowly came nearer.  
“Anthony,” he said, his voice nearly inaudible. Tony froze on the spot from hearing his name called.  
He sat the barrel down and pulled out a slender dagger. “Oy! Listen! Either show yourself of leave me the fuck alone!” He kept his voice very calm, looking around.  
Loki kept in his hiding spot just a moment more, then rounded the side of the boat, making himself known.  
Tony lowered his dagger slightly as he stepped forward, examining the slender pale young man who bobbed in the water.   
“What is your name?” He asked, crouching on the dock so he was about eye level with the small young man who tucked a strand of dark hair behind his ear.  
Loki’s eyes drank in Tony’s face. His tan olive skin, the markings on his exposed skin, the scruff on his face, his dark hair that was the same shade of his deep brown eyes. Loki blushed looked down, searching for words to say.  
“My name is Loki.” He said, eyes meeting Tony’s.  
“Why do you stay in the water, Loki?” He asked, looking him over, but unable to see into the water around Loki’s waist.  
Loki wracked his brain for a suitable answer, but found none.  
“Would you like to join me?” He sweetly smiled, extending a long, creamy white arm.  
Tony stared at the offered arm for a moment, looked over his shoulder, then placed his hand in Loki’s. Within a moment, he was dragged into the chilly evening water. The cold water shocked Tony’s senses and he gasped loudly. Loki smiled at the muscular man beside him, happy to be so close to the man he had watched for so long.  
After a moment to adjust, Tony smiled back.  
“Not too bad.” He said.  
Loki smiled, his heart filled with joy as he gazed at the human he had watched for so long now bobbing in the water beside him, his thick tanned hands gripping Loki’s slender forearms to keep himself anchored. Loki reached up a cool hand and placed it on Tony’s temple, slowly dragging it down his chiseled, sun kissed features, along his nose and across his lips.  
The two stilled as Loki’s eyes flickered from Tony’s lips to his bright brown eyes, as if questioning if he should try to taste the sun ripened lips of his human. He leaned in, testing.  
“Tony!” Called a voice, making both men turn. Tony scrambled for the dock, needing Loki’s assistance to heave himself up and out of the water. From where Loki ducked under the dock, he could hear the voice laugh as giant footfalls neared, accompanied by the clicking and clacking of heels.  
“Fall in, Captain?” The voice laughed.   
Loki stole a glance through the planks at who addressed his human. It was the blonde man from the night before, the one Anthony had called ‘Jarvis’. And...what was this? Two women in long red skimpy gown with big breasts and what appeared to be some sort of thick make up on their faces.  
“My friend, Melody and I were just on our way to the pub when Fiona here,” Jarvis gestured to the blonde on his right as he snaked an arm around the brunette, “wanted to join. I told her that I had a friend that may enjoy her...company.”  
Tony laughed, wringing the excess water from his shirt. “Company of the likes would be accepted greatly, Madam Fiona.”  
The blond stepped forward, blocking Loki’s view with the bottom of her heel. “Love, we got no need for titles like that.” Loki heard her whisper something and Tony made a choking noise, resulting in a hearty laugh from Jarvis.  
“Shall we, Stark?” Jarvis asked. Loki could not hear the response, but the resulting footfalls told him that Anthony had accepted the blonde’s offer.  
He peeked his head over the dock as Tony left with the red dressed dame, looking over his shoulder slightly. Loki ducked, his heart pounding in his chest, completely broken.  
He would choose this heavily made up woman instead of him? It crushed his soul, broke him.  
He could feel his eyes sting with hot tears, but shook them away, damning his attempt to woo and please the human.  
These things did not happen. Perhaps this was the reason.  
Perhaps he had to figure out a different way, a bolder way, to grab the attention of the human he obsessed over so.  
-  
He hadn’t a reason to stay at the docked boat, but he had. He stayed all day and leaned against the bottom of the dock’s posts as the moon rose in the sky. Sloppy, uneven footfalls brought him back from his thoughts and he looked up through the planks once more. There was Jarvis, half dragging, half pulling a very drunk Tony towards the ship.  
“Perhaps we over did it.” Jarvis laughed. Tony responded with slurred speech Loki could not make out. The two men climbed aboard the ship and Loki saw Jarvis lay a grumbling Tony down and stepped back, shaking his head at his slobbering-drunk captain.  
“You are a mess.” He laughed. “Man of Iron. I’d say. I expected you to spill all over the pub.” He shook his head again as he began to walk away.  
“Wait!” Tony slurred loudly, making Jarvis turn. “Scotch.” He demanded. “Now.”  
Jarvis threw his hands up, leaving Tony for the Captain’s quarters, only to come back quickly with a small tumbler of golden liquid mixed with clinking ice.   
Loki’s stomach flipped as he came closer and Jarvis left for the closed quarters, leaving Tony all alone with his scotch on the deck.  
He knew then that he had to take what he wanted. He had waited too long to make himself known and Tony had left him for a woman in a tight red dress with powder caked on her face.  
He knew that he had to take control if he wanted Anthony to stay with him, to see Loki the way he saw this suggestive woman with her womanly charms.  
Loki could be charming.   
Loki could be dangerous.  
His jealousy and greed and anger fueled his strength that pulled him quickly and silently up the side of the boat.  
“Anthony,” He called as he crawled up the side of the boat. “Anthony.”  
Tony was able to find his footing and heave himself up just as Loki sat on the edge of the boat, extending a hand and smiling. Tony stumbled forward, slurring his speech so much, it was difficult to make out. He pushed his hand into Loki’s damp pale one and immediately Loki’s long slender fingers wrapped around Tony’s wrist and pulled him forward.  
Tony’s hand immediately pressed against Loki’s chest, as if instinct of falling forward. He looked up and met Loki’s smiling eyes. But those emerald eyes were not friendly. They were cold and scary. Loki raised an eyebrow seductively and traced his fingers against Tony’s cheekbone.   
“Anthony,” He whispered and smirked. “Such beauty.”  
His fingers found Tony’s hair and he gripped the short brown hair, pulling Tony’s head back, his neck extended.   
Loki’s heart raced with lust and want as he kissed Tony’s exposed neck with his cold thin lips. He pulled away, releasing his grasp on the man’s hair.   
“May I keep you?” He asked, cocking his head to the side. Tony looked up at him, eyes wide with terror, unable of simple speech.  
Loki’s dark and tattered tail wrapped around Tony’s legs making him fall against Loki’s bare chest as they both plummeted into the chilled evening sea.  
Tony fought against Loki’s strong thin arms as the pair dove deeper.  
“Hush” Loki soothed. “Let me show you my world.”  
Water filled Tony’s lungs as his chest struggled to find air but only found salty sea water. He kicked and flailed in Loki’s arms, attempting to free himself as the light from the moon shrank away.  
“I can show you an entirely new world, Anthony.” He said, shifting Tony in his arms as he moved seaweed out of the way and dove deeper. “I can give you more than that woman and her red dress.”  
Tony’s body began to convulse in Loki’s arms, his lungs straining for the oxygen he so lacked. His eyes rolled back in his head as he stopped fighting, his energy spent, his fate sealed.  
-  
At long last, Loki stopped with a smile and shifted the limp Tony in his arm. He gestured to the giant dark cave in front of them.  
“This is my home.” He smiled. “It isn’t much, Anthony, but I believe with your help, it could be wonderful.”   
He moved Tony to one arm instead of two as he entered, moving the watery weeds of a curtain out of the way as they entered.  
He turned to Tony, about to speak, but he froze at what he say. Tony’s eyes were closed, his jaw slack. His lips were turning a dark blue and as Loki shook him, he did not respond. Panicked, Loki pushed him away, dropping him deeper into the dark water below. He looked around wildly then dove down quickly to retrieve his unmoving human.  
He brought the man into the cave, laying his form on the cave floor, his ear against Anthony’s lips, praying for breath.  
“Anthony?” He whispered. His heart pounded in his chest as the panic seeped through his entire being, his breath speeding as he shook the man. “Anthony!”  
He received no response and stopped trying, sitting back on his fin, covering his face with his hands and through his hair as he searched for a solution. He found none, but picked up his human’s limp body and held him to his chest.  
“I didn’t mean-” He began, the words stuck in his throat. “I should have known.”   
He clung to his human. “Anthony.” He said. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have- I-I-I’m so sorry.”  
He lifted Tony’s face to his own, kissing the blue lips. “I’ll fix this.” He said. “I’ll fix you.”  
Returning to the surface, he threw Tony onto the shore, pushing himself up into the sand. He sat on his fin, moving the dark strands of sopping hair from his face, trying to figure out a way to save him human.   
He beat on Tony’s chest and blew air into his mouth as he had seen humans do before when others fell overboard. He tried all he could think of, but nothing worked.  
Exhausted and stressed, he fell into Tony as a giant sob escaped his lips.  
“Anthony,” He whispered into his human’s ear. “Anthony, I’m so sorry. I was selfish. I was foolish. I’m sorry.”  
He cried and held Tony until sleep overtook his exhausted body.  
-  
As the sun rose and brightened the sky, Jarvis stumbled out onto the deck, a woman followed him, shifting her dress back into place as another woman followed her. An inhuman gurgle exploded from Jarvis’ throat as he peered over the side of the ship to the two bodies strewn on the shore as the two women spoke quietly to each other and left for town. He stumbled quickly to his captain, pulling the merman’s limp arms off of Tony and searching for a pulse. He checked the other. Nothing. He covered his mouth and sat back on his heels.  
“My god, Tony.” He struggled. “What happened to you?”  
He turned to Loki, his face still beautiful even in death, examining his entire body with his eyes. His dark scales, his tattered and torn tail, the pale smooth skin that covered his top half and the dark raven locks that were plastered to his young and beautiful face.  
“This must have been the man you spoke of so fondly in the pub. Loki.” He looked from Loki to Tony and back again. As the sun rose above in the sky, Jarvis knew he had to hurry and find a final resting place for the two men. He wrapped them both in a spare sail, intertwining their arms at the elbow and arranging them sweetly before dragging their bodies down into the hull of the ship. Jarvis hid them well as he heard the rest of the crew nearing the ship, their loud laughs and conversations altering him. He scrambled onto the deck as the crew boarded.  
“Attention!” He called, silencing the entire crew before him. He took a deep breath and squared his shaking shoulders as he continued. “Captain Stark has left us. He has found home here and has placed me as Captain in his absence. You will answer to me now.”  
Quiet shocked words and comments were exchanged between men before Jarvis spoke again.  
“As Captain, my first order is we set sail immediately.” He looked around at the men. “Now. We sail north. Continue our path until we reach home.”  
The men, still shocked and murmuring to one another set to action and the boat sailed away from the dock. Jarvis retreated to what used to be Tony’s quarters and did not leave until the moon hung brightly in the sky and the majority of the crew had fallen into a drunken slumber.  
He reached the lower level of the ship and hulled the giant sail containing his captain and the strange mer-creature up onto the dock as quietly as he could. He opened the sail, checking on them, saying a final goodbye to his friend and captain.  
“Be at peace, Anthony Stark.” He said, covering the two up again. “May you and your Loki find peace.”  
He shoved the bodies overboard and watched, all alone in the bright moonlight, as the pair sunk into the deep blue sea.  
~End


End file.
